


New Year's Eve

by Sansastarklives



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansastarklives/pseuds/Sansastarklives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is just an intern, so why was she invited to Petyr Baelish's famous New Years party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

New Year's Eve  
Crowded bodies filled the house, their voices mumbled beneath the cloud of music throughout the rooms. Outside a cool breeze ran through the star covered sky, the moon shining down on the girl who sat alone on the balcony, overlooking the vast view before her.  

Sansa could hear the party, but she didn’t know any of these people. These busy bodies with stuck up glares, these balding politicians and their mistresses, never their wives. Their conversations only revolved around those two things: sex and politics, ‘nothing for an intern to hear’ as she had been told countless times. 

Instead after an hour of going around the rooms alone she found herself outside, sipping quietly at the champagne she had been handed upon arrival. The golden liquid had turned warm now, but it was still sweet, and all she had lest she return inside.  She began to wonder why she had even come to this party, but of course there was a reason and there he was inside gliding through the room, talking to everyone with such ease. 

The moment her boss had asked her if she would like to come to his infamous New Years bash, she had accepted, perhaps too easily, she recalled with a blush. Sansa wasn’t sure what drew her to Baelish: his looks? His charm? His mysterious persona? Maybe it was simply because he was the only person in the office, apart from the other interns, who would actually speak to Sansa. But if believed the latter she would only be lying to herself.  

With a sigh Sansa gulped the last of her champagne and placed the glass on the stone floor at her side. She caught a glimpse of a figure and moved back in reflex. A low chuckle left the shadow’s lips and he moved from the door into the light: Petyr Baelish.   
“It’s only me, sweetling.” He laughed. Would she have allowed any other employer to call her that? Would she have preferred Sansa? Or even miss Stark? “Is my party not to your liking?” His brows raised, but a smirk was growing on his lips. 

 “Oh, no. Of course it is, sir. It’s just that I don’t know anyone here and-“

 “You know me.” His tone was one of forged hurt, a hint of laughter in his words. He simply smiled as Sansa stumbled over her words trying to correct herself, and silenced her with a small wave of his hand. “It’s okay, I don’t really like any of these people,” he gestured through the glass doors to the great crowds. “But I all the wine flows their lips loosen,” he smirked at her once again, a look which told her he knew so much more than he ever told. He was ever the mystery. “I don’t blame you for coming out here, the view is magnificent.” Sansa turned her head to see wave crashing over wave, a silver glow upon the moving waters, and nodded her head, but in the corner of her eye she could see Baelish had not once taken his sight off her.  

“You seemed quite at ease inside though,” she envied him that.  

“Years of practice, sweetling. It is useful to be able to talk to almost anyone, because then you can learn what a man wants.” He could be pretending to like me, Sansa thought to herself, but she refused to believe that. She was only an intern, she played no part in this game. “And when I was doing the usual round of conversing I looked around to see that my intern had disappeared, the one person who I, myself, asked to come and she’d gone.” He tutted at that. “But here you are. Cheers, Sansa.” He held up his glass, sighing at Sansa’s empty one. Petyr carefully tipped the golden liquid half into Sansa’s glass, his fingers lingering slightly on hers as he passed it over. A high pitched clink rang out as glass hit glass and they both sipped at their drinks.  

Their silence was interrupted by a chanting of TEN… NINE… from inside. Petyr moved closer to Sansa, although there was barely an inches gap between them before. “Six… Five…” Petyr began, looking up at the sky.  

“Three… Two…” Sansa joined in the chanting, a smile beginning on her lips. But she never reached one as Petyr’s lips met hers in a gentle kiss, his hand on her neck, the other on her hip, holding her against him. Sansa’s hands became entwined at the back of his neck, leaning into the kiss. This. This was why she had come of course. All those glances, all of those lingering moments had all built up to this. But it was over all too soon as Petyr pulled away and rose to his feet.   
“Happy new year, Miss Stark.” He smiled, an almost genuine one for once, and disappeared back within the sea of bodies.  Sansa sat breathless for a moment before standing and making her way through the house towards her car, one glass of champagne and a sip of another meant she could still drive of course. Once she had arrived at her apartment, she flopped onto the bed, still fully clothed, and smiled to herself. A happy new year indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone, I hope it's going to be. Great new year for you all!


End file.
